


Be My Boyfriend

by the__magpie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9579599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the__magpie/pseuds/the__magpie
Summary: Dean and Cas keep having to pretend to be dating to discourage other potential suitors. Things get a little out of hand.





	

“Dean, be my boyfriend!” Castiel hissed.

Dean’s attention was pulled away from Charlie (who snorted into her drink) when Castiel grabbed his arm.

“Uh,” Dean said, feeling like he was missing out on some vital information. Castiel’s wide eyes were a little too bright and his cheeks were flushed with pink, indicating that he was probably a little bit drunk, though that still didn’t help clear up the situation.

“Come here!” Castiel dragged Dean by the arm across the crowded room until they stood in front of a short brunette who Dean thought was named Meg. Castiel wrapped his arm around Dean’s waist and squeezed him to his side.

“I told you!” he told Meg triumphantly. “I have a boyfriend!”

Meg looked Dean up and down incredulously. “You’re dating _Dean Winchester_?”

Starting to catch on, Dean put a possessive arm around Castiel’s shoulders. “Yeah, he is. Got a problem with that?”

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Castiel flush. Meg just sighed and shrugged. “Fine, you proved me wrong. I’ll let you two make out now, or whatever.”

She vanished into the crowd and Castiel exhaled as he let go of Dean’s waist. “I thought she was never gotta let me go. Sorry about that.”

“No problem,” Dean said, bemused. He and Castiel had had a few classes together, even teaming up for a partner project in one, but they had barely interacted outside of the classroom. “Why’d you run all the way across the room to get me, though?”

Castiel laughed a little, looking down. “You were the first guy I saw who wasn’t already with someone or trying to find a hookup. ”

“You couldn’t just tell her you’re not into girls?”

“She needed proof, I guess,” Castiel rolled his eyes. “Sorry to drag you into that. I’ll see you around!” With a wave, he whirled around and disappeared into the party.

Huffing a laugh, Dean shook his head and began pushing his way back to Charlie.

 

* * *

 

Barely two weeks later, Dean found himself cornered by three freshmen girls at a bar. Charlie had dragged him here after getting her new fake ID, and normally he wouldn’t have minded the flirting – he probably would even have encouraged it – but he had seen his ex, Lisa, with her new boyfriend earlier and wasn’t in the mood. The girls didn’t seem to be getting the hint, though, and just when he was beginning to accept his fate, he spotted his salvation at one of the high tables a short distance away.

“Ladies, sorry, but I’m taken,” he said. “He’s over there, see? Hey, Cas!”

Castiel had been talking to a red-headed girl that Dean thought was his sister, and he looked startled to hear his name called. His eyes travelled around until they found Dean waving to him. Dean quickly winked and blew him a kiss.

“Hey, babe! How’s it going?”

To Dean’s relief, Castiel didn’t even blink. His face morphed into an easy smile and he waved back. “Sweetheart, I didn’t see you over there!”

Dean pushed past the girls, whose faces were falling. “Excuse me, my prince awaits.” He made his way over to Castiel’s table and threw an arm over the back of his chair. “Gotta make this believable,” he muttered before pressing a kiss to Castiel’s cheek.

The smile hadn’t left Castiel’s face. He leaned close to Dean’s ear as if whispering something intimate, and murmured, “You’re quite an actor, Dean.”

“Hidden talents, dude. Thanks for bailing me out.”

“Least I could do to pay you back.”

When they pulled apart, Castiel’s sister was watching them with her hand covering her mouth to hide a smile. “Do I even want to ask?” she snorted.

“No,” Dean and Castiel said at the same time.

 

* * *

 

Dean didn’t know how it kept happening, but over the next month he and Castiel kept managing to get hit on by people they weren’t interested in right when the other was in close proximity. He guessed it was only natural; they were both good-looking guys and it was no wonder that people took notice. It was always a relief, whenever a girl or guy sidled up to Dean with a familiar look on their face, to spot Castiel at a short distance away. He almost started looking for Castiel as soon as he got to any party or gathering, just in case either one of them was needed as a fake boyfriend.

They started to ramp it up, too. Cheek kisses and arms around waists became commonplace, and sometimes Dean slipped his hand into Castiel’s back pocket or wrapped himself around Castiel from behind. They called each other “cupcake,” “angel,” “huggy bear,” “sunshine,” and worse. One time, when faced with an especially persistent girl who seemed convinced that Dean was straight despite him telling her over and over that he wasn’t, Castiel reached up and kissed his lips. The girl spun away in a huff and Castiel pulled away, clearing his throat as Dean ducked his head to hide the blush spreading across his face.

Another time, when Dean was in his room struggling through writing an essay, his phone buzzed with a number that he didn’t recognize. He answered, and the first thing he heard was muffled music. Then Castiel’s voice, loud and overly cheerful.

“Hey, sweetheart? How’s it going?”

Dean frowned, leaning back in his chair. “Wha…Cas?”

“Yeah, it’s me! I just wanted to check in. This guy here doesn’t think that I have a boyfriend, can you believe it?”

An uncomfortable feeling started to grow in Dean’s stomach. “Cas, is everything okay? Are you alright?”

Castiel laughed as if Dean had just said something hilarious. “Yeah, I told him we’ve been dating for over a month but he thought I was using it as an excuse!”

“Do you want me to come there?” Dean said, low and urgent. “Where are you?”

“I told you I was going to the Roadhouse tonight, didn’t I? I know you have that exam to study for, so I’ll let you get back to it. I’ll see you later! Love you!”

As Castiel hung up, Dean sprang to his feet and grabbed his boots and jacket. The Roadhouse – that was only a few minutes away. Checking that his keys were in his pocket, he hurried out of his dorm and down to the parking lot where his car waited.

When he arrived at the bar, he could hear music and laughter even from outside. Parking his car quickly, he hurried inside and scanned the dark, crowded space.

Castiel sat at the bar, a much larger man wearing a backwards baseball cap looming beside him, clearly intruding into his personal space. The man was talking loudly as Castiel leaned away from him.

Dean pushed his way through as quickly as he could, arriving at Castiel’s side and wrapping an arm around his waist. “Hi, babe, it sounded like you were having fun here and I thought I’d join.”

The relief on Castiel’s face was obvious. “Dean! I wasn’t sure you’d make it.”

“I wouldn’t miss out on spending a night with my boyfriend,” Dean said pointedly. He looked at the man in the cap and straightened up so that he stood nearly as tall as him. “Hi, I’m Dean.”

The man scowled and turned away, clearly giving Castiel up as a lost cause. Castiel slumped a little against Dean’s arm. “Thank you,” he whispered, barely audible over the music.

“Do you want to get out of here?” Dean murmured in his ear, and Castiel nodded. Dean helped him off the bar stool and kept an arm around his waist all the way to the door, all too aware that Castiel was trembling the whole time.

As soon as they were outside, Castiel exhaled and stepped away from Dean. “Holy shit. I thought that guy was going to murder me or something.”

“Jeez, you really know how to catch ‘em, Cas.”

Castiel shot him a glare, but its heat was lost as he sagged against the wall of the bar, leaning his head back.

“You alright?” Dean asked carefully.

“In a minute,” Castiel said, closing his eyes. “I really can’t thank you enough, Dean.”

“What were you doing at a bar on a Thursday night?”

“Some of my friends dragged me out for karaoke night. I would’ve asked one of them to be my fake boyfriend, but they were all too wasted for me to trust that they’d go along with it. Sorry to pull you away from whatever you were doing.”

“No problem.” Dean stuck his hands in his pockets. “That guy was scary. I wouldn’t want him looking at me the way he was eyeing you.”

Castiel straightened up. “I should get home.”

“Let me give you a ride. We should keep up the façade at least until we’re out of sight from the bar.”

A small smile appeared on Castiel’s face. “Okay, then.” He reached out and took Dean’s hand, letting Dean lead him back toward the car.

 

* * *

 

Then, suddenly, it stopped. People no longer came up to Dean with that flirtatious look and offers to bring him drinks. The same seemed to be happening to Castiel, at least when Dean was around. They still saw each other at parties, but they never had to excuse to drag each other out of the crowd and to pretend to be infatuated with each other. From time to time, they caught each other’s eye and exchanged smiles, but never anything more. Dean found that he missed the excuse to talk to him. It wasn’t as if he missed the incessant flirting – he wasn’t exactly looking for one-night stands at the moment, which seemed to be the only thing on these people’s minds – but he did wonder why it had stopped. He mused about it to Charlie one day, who just shook her head and fought down a smile. When he demanded to know what was so funny, she waved him off and said, “Oh, you’ll figure it out.”

A few weeks after the flirting mysteriously stopped, Dean was sitting in his economics class, half listening to a classmate named Garth prattle on about something Dean didn’t care about. Then, Garth turned to him and said, “Hey, you’re dating Castiel Novak, right?”

“Uh.” Not really knowing who this guy was and wondering if Castiel might have told him something, Dean decided to go along with it. “Yes?”

“That’s good. This girl I like wanted to ask him out, but when she heard that he’s taken she decided not to, and maybe now I’ll have a chance!”

Dean frowned. “Oh, it’s…common news, is it?”

“You and Castiel? From what I’ve heard. People were wondering if you’d broken up, though, since you haven’t been together much lately. And they were wondering why they only saw you together at parties.”

Dean laughed a little, but didn’t offer up an answer. He was beginning to understand why he wasn’t getting hit on anymore.

At the next party, he didn’t see Castiel when he entered, and his heart sank. Instead, Charlie and Sam waved him over from their corner, offering him drinks when he joined them, and he tried to push the thought from his mind.

A while later, though, he looked around again and spotted Castiel across the room, talking to a group of friends. At that moment, Castiel appeared to excuse himself, breaking away from the group and making his way toward the drinks table. Seeing his chance, Dean left Charlie and Sam without a word of explanation and hurried to intercept Castiel.

When he reached him, he threw his arm around his shoulders easily, saying, “Hey, Cas, what’s up?”

Castiel immediately glanced around to find the person they were trying to fool. “Hi sweetheart,” he said, but he frowned a little when he couldn’t find anyone. For a few seconds, he was quiet, waiting for an explanation. “Uh, Dean, who’re we pretending for?”

“Nobody,” Dean said.

“Oh.” Castiel’s frown deepened, clearly confused. “So…why are you here?”

“Can’t I come say hi to my boyfriend?”

Castiel’s eyes narrowed. “But you’re not my boyfriend.”

“Oh, right!” Dean smacked his forehead. “I forgot. I’ve been meaning to ask you, Cas… Be my boyfriend?”

Castiel blinked. “What?” A small smile began to spread across his lips. “Like, for real?”

“Yeah, for real.” The smile on Cas’ face was better than any false courage alcohol could give him. “I like being your fake boyfriend and I think we should try it out for real.”

“I think that’s the best idea I’ve heard all day,” Castiel beamed. Wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck, he pulled him into a searing kiss that left Dean’s lips tingling.

“I’m liking this more and more by the second,” Dean laughed. Seizing both of Castiel’s hands, he lifted them both over their heads and shouted to the room at large, “Hey, everyone, I’m dating Castiel Novak!”

His words were lost in the noise of the party, but from across the room he heard Charlie shout back, “Old news, idiots!”

Dean could barely stop smiling long enough to kiss Castiel, closing his eyes when they pulled apart and resting their cheeks together to whisper in his ear, “And now he’s nobody’s boyfriend but mine.”


End file.
